how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
The Burning Beekeeper
Recap In the cold opening, Marshall and Lily decide to hold a housewarming party, but Marshall is horrified to learn that Lily's Father is keeping bees in the basement. Ted and Robin arrive in the middle of an argument, which they put on hold as they enter the house. Future Ted explains that to his kids that the housewarming party fell apart in five minutes. He then proceeds to describe those five minutes, going room by room. Living Room In the Living Room, Garrison Cootes confronts Ted about the supply of vegan food having already been eaten. Cootes is a vegan, and he is under the impression that Ted ate the vegan spring rolls. Cootes departs to track down other food and Marshall begins talking to Ted. Moments later, a man in a beekeeper outfit runs through the house on fire. Dining Room In the Dining Room, Barney has eaten all the vegan spring rolls, proclaiming them fantastic even though they are vegan. He begins hitting on a woman who is having a bat mitzvah for her kitten, who is "finally becoming a cat." Barney calls her crazy until he realizes how hot she is. Lily later informs Barney that the last man to sleep with the woman and not call her was tracked down, by the woman, and had a certain part of his anatomy removed. Moments later, a man in a beekeeper outfit runs through the house on fire. Kitchen In the Kitchen, Ted and Robin continue their argument at first, but then disperse into the party. Lily and Barney go into the kitchen to get Lily's Internet-bought Gouda, only to knock it on the floor and then find mice on it. Lily leaves the kitchen and Barney puts the Gouda back on the table. Marshall and Garrison Cootes enter the kitchen to argue. Cootes wants them to go back to the office to work. Marshall, in anger, quits his job and tells Cootes he needs to get a hobby because he works too much. Cootes is offered the beekeepers outfit, which he puts on. Lily's dad, though, has doused the outfit in kerosene to repel the bees. Just as Cootes opens the basement door, the timer to Ted and Robin's dish goes off. Cootes steps over to remove it from the oven and bursts into flames. He runs from the house and leaps into the snow-covered front yard, putting himself out. He then tells Marshall that they'll take the night off. Cootes then asks, "I'll see you Monday?" To which Marshall nods. Meanwhile, Barney and crazy-hot lady have been upstairs having sex. Barney tries to sneak out when the woman begins describing their future. He sees thousands of bees in the hallway and rethinks his escape. Only after the woman says more crazy things does Barney run naked into the hallway. Continuity *Ted and Robin "pause" a fight. In it was revealed that Marshall and Lily would pause fights that had been going on for a long time. *Ted says that he is a kicker. This was first mentioned in . Gallery 101494 FOX 0009b.jpg 101494 FOX 0109b 1.jpg 101494 FOX 0572b.jpg TBB.jpg For a listing of all images on the wiki tagged as being from this episode, see Category: The Burning Beekeeper images. Memorable Quotes Notes and Trivia Goofs and Errors Allusions and Outside References Music Other Notes Guests *Martin Short - Garrison Cootes *Chris Elliot - Mickey Aldrin *Rebecca Creskoff - Geraldine Reception The A.V. Club graded the episode at C+. TV Fanatic gave the episode 5 out of 5 Stars. References External Links *Press Release at CBS Press Express Category:Season 7 Category:Episodes